Field of the Invention
The invention relative to a pneumatic toy gun recoil device, particularly, to a toy gun recoil device that applies pneumatic means to generate extension force and the retraction force.
Description of the Related Art
Toy gun is a widely loved entertaining product, many of people of all ages have been hobbyists thereof. As developed in the field of technology, to provide better entertainment, toy guns with recoil devices that simulates the recoil of real gun firing are provided, and thus enhance the authenticity and presence.
The traditional recoil generating devices, normally, implement pistons, springs, guide rod, weights and retraction springs and other components to fit inside chambers of toy gun hulls. As the traditional recoil generating devices use springs as recoil force generation and transmission elements, since springs would reduce its resilient force after a long term and frequent use that causes elastic fatigue, the effect of recoil of toy guns could be abated. Otherwise, said springs, as non constant-geometry components, may be not easy to be installed or fixed in product assembling process. Moreover, said springs, are not easy to be precisely positioned, which lead to a low recoil force transmission efficiency. Aforesaid problems are inadequacies of prior art.
With understanding aforesaid, the applicant of present invention is therefore trying to invent a pneumatic toy gun recoil device, to resolve the drawbacks of the prior art and improve the utility of the industry.